A Special Child
by MyxLittlexTohma
Summary: Akito and his wife, Khayley, have triplets as daughters and one of them is cursed of the chinese zodiac, the monkey! Please RR!
1. Act One

_Taking time to write this was very short, I spend_

_almost all day doing this, so you all better be happy!_

_Please RR!_

_Fruits Basket_

_The Special Child_

_ACT ONE_

_**(Akito and Ariena are in a room, talking to eachother)**_

_**Akito: Ariena, I don't want our children to be alone here with Ayame when we leave.**_

_**Ariena: Maybe have Tohru Babysit them?**_

_**Akito: NO!**_

_**Ariena: Ok, ok. Um,..We could take them with us or leave them with Hatori and Kureno.**_

_**Akito: Yeah, we could do that, but let's not leave them with that Tohru Honda.**_

_**Ariena: Alright, Good thing I can trust Hatori and Kureno.**_

_**Akito: I know they will take good care of them, and don't worry Ariena. (Puts his arm around her shoulder)**_

_**Ariena: (Smiles) I won't worry.**_

_**(Kureno and Hatori are walking down the hall, Ariena and Akito walk out of the room)**_

_**  
Kureno: Well hello Akito, M'lady.**_

_**Akito: I have a mission for you...**_

_**Kureno: And that is?**_

_**Akito: Ariena and I want you and Hatori to take care of the babies while we're out.**_

_**Hatori: Alright, we can do that, rigth Kureno?**_

_**Kureno: Yeah. I guess.**_

_**Akito: I don't want anyone else to touch the babies, don't even let Tohru Honda! If you do and the babies are hurt when we come back, I will Punish you all!**_

_**Kureno: Oh, don't worry, we will take good care of them.**_

_**Ariena: Thankyou.**_

_**Hatori: No problem Ariena.**_

_**Kureno: Hope you to have fun.**_

_**Ariena: (Smiles) We will.**_

_**(Akito and Ariena leave the Sohma house, Shigure drives them to the summer home)**_

_**Ariena: Akito, what is this summer home? I heard you have all sorts of places for the Sohmas.**_

_**Akito: It's quiet when there's not a lot of people, and we will be alone for once.**_

_**Ariena: (Laughs a bit) Yeah, true...I love you..(Lys her head on his shoulder)**_

_**Akito: (Smiles) You to.**_

_**(Car pulls up to summer home, Akito and Ariena walk out of car and into summer home, Shigure drives away)**_

_**Ariena: Ohh, it's soo beautiful..**_

_**Akito: (Smiles) Yeah, I never really come here much, I never really go out, but when I met you, it seemed like I had a chance to do things on my own.**_

_**Ariena: Oh...You never get out of the main house?**_

_**Akito: No, not really, everything out here is new to me...**_

_**Ariena: Um...Ok.**_

_**(Akito and Ariena walk into their room, Ariena sits down on the bed and looks out at the beach)**_

_**Ariena: We should bring the girls here when they get older.**_

_**Akito: You think? I'm starting to worry about them now.**_

_**Ariena: Don't worry Akito, Kureno and Hatori will take care of them.**_

_**Akito: I know..**_

_**Ariena: Let's go swimming...**_

_**Akito: I don't think so,. I've never went swimming in my life!**_

_**Ariena: C'mon, I'll show you.**_

_**Akito: No Ariena! Go swimming by yourself, I'd rather watch you.**_

_**Ariena: (Thinks for a minute, then answers) Fine!**_

_**(Ariena and Akito walks out and Ariena gets in the lake, Akito just sits down and watches her)**_

_**Akito: Be careful Ariena, I know your clumpsy.**_

_**Ariena: Wow, you're being mean.**_

_**(Ariena gets out of the lake, walks behind Akito, kneels down, kisses him on the cheek and drags him into the lake after pulling off his shirt)**_

_**Akito: ARIENA!**_

_**Ariena: (Holds Akito close) Don't get mad. Relax,ok.**_

_**Akito: (Shaking) It's fucking cold! (Pushes her, gets out of the lake)**_

_**Ariena: (Gets out, wraps a towel around Akito) I'm sorry..Let's get back and warm up.**_

_**(Akito and Ariena walk back into the summer house, Ariena changes, Akito Catches her before she changes into dry clothes)**_

_**Akito: (is behind Ariena, puts arms around her) Keep your clothes on.**_

_**Ariena: Um, Akito, I am about to get into dry clothes.**_

_**Akito: I'm sorry. (Kisses her forehead)**_

_**(The next day past when Hatori calls Ariena and Akito)**_

_**RIIIING! RIIIING! RIIING! RIIIING!**_

_**Ariena: (Gets out of bed, answers the phone) Hello?**_

_**Hatori: Did I wake you? I'm sorry.**_

_**Ariena: No. **_

_**Hatori: Something is terribly wrong with your daughter, Akira.**_

_**Ariena: WHAT! (Hangs up the phone) AKITO! AKITO! (Shakes him)**_

_**Akito: (Wakes up quickly) Ariena, Ariena are you ok? (Holds her to his chest) **_

_**Ariena: No, Hatori just called and told me that something is terribly wrong with Akira, our daughter.**_

_**Akito: WHAT! WE'RE LEAVING IMMEDIATLY!**_

_**Ariena: Ok...**_

_**(Ariena and Akito calls Shigure and they are picked up and dropped off at the main house, Akito and Ariena rush into the babies room)**_

_**Akito: AKIRA! (Picks up baby, rocks her, talks to her in a loving voice) Akira...It's ok...**_

_**Ariena: Hatori!**_

_**Hatori: Yes Ariena?**_

_**Ariena: What is wrong with Akira?**_

_**Hatori: I really don't know, she started acting very strange and she is bitting everyone.**_

_**Ariena: Oh no..**_

_**Akira: (Bites Akito)**_

_**Akito: OUCH! **_

_**Ariena: (Takes the baby) Akira honey, calm down, it was just your father.**_

_**Akito: What are we going to do about this?**_

_**Ariena: I don't know.**_

_**Akito:(Takes the baby into his arms) She seems a bit cold, maybe she's sick..**_

_**Kureno: Monkey's are like that! (laughs)**_

_**Hatori: (Hits him) That's not funny, those two could lose their daughter and Akito doesn't want that to happen.**_

_**Kureno: Yeesh, sorry.**_

_**Akito: BOTH OF YOU! SHUT UP! (Lys Akira in crib) Akira...Get some rest.**_

_**(Ariena and Akito walk out of the room and into their's)**_

_**Ariena: (Sits on bed) I don't want to loose her...**_

_**Akito: I don't either, it's ok Ariena, she'll be fine..**_

_**Ariena: (A tear falls from her eyes) I hope so...**_

_**Akito: (Wipes tear from her face) Don't cry Ariena. (Kisses her lips)**_

_**Ariena: Ok..**_

_**(Night time had came and everything was ok, Ariena was sleeping and Akito is Talking to Kureno)**_

_**Kureno: Ok Akito, what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?**_

_**Akito: You're thinking hard.**_

_**Kureno: You're not making any sense.**_

_**Akito: Nevermind, anyway Kureno, I want you to keep an eye on Ariena when I'm not around her.**_

_**Kureno: Alright, I can do that for you.**_

_**Akito: I'm worried that something bad will happen to her, so I want you to help me keep her safe.**_

_**Kureno: Ok, I will, don't worry.**_

_**Akito: Thankyou.**_

_**(Morning of the next day had come and Ariena wakes up)**_

_**Akito: Hello my goddess, it's about time you woke up.**_

_**Ariena: Please, don't call me "Goddess."**_

_**Akito: I'm sorry.**_

_**Ariena: It's ok.**_

_**Knock Knock!**_

_**Akito: Come in.**_

_**Shigure: (Comes through the door) Oh hey Akito,..M'lady.**_

_**Ariena: Hello Shigure.**_

_**Akito: What do you want?**_

_**Shigure: Oh, I was just wandering if I could play with your daughters, they are such cute babies.**_

_**Akito: NO!**_

_**Ariena: Akito, I think we can trust him.**_

_**Akito: Fine, Shigure! If I hear the babies cry, I'll skin you alive!**_

_**Shigure: (Starts to shake) Uh, don't worry Akito, I know how to treat babies.**_

_**Akito: GO!**_

_**(Shigure quickly leaves the room)**_

_**Akito: Finally! (Starts talking in a loving voice) Ariena, I love you.**_

_**Ariena: Me to, me to.**_

_**(The scene changes as Kyo and Yuki are talking, almost Yuki getting annoyed)**_

_**Yuki: Oh stop it, Akito is already pissed off for what you've done to Ariena and the triplets.**_

_**Kyo: I'll tell you, you damn rat! I will somehow get rid of Ariena and those babies! You watch!**_

_**Yuki: Oh,...Sure!**_

_**Tohru: Uh, Kyo, Yuki, please don't fight.**_

_**Yuki: I'm sorry Miss Honda.**_

_**Kyo: Argh! (Runs out of the house, banging the doors, Kagura comes in and hugs Kyo)**_

_**Kagura: KYO!**_

_**Kyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Tohru: Sounds like Kagura's here, wanderful, it's almost time for breakfast.**_

_**Yuki: Another bad day this is...**_

_**Tohru: Uh, Yuki, do you want some tea? I'm about to make some.**_

_**Yuki: Uh, Sure Miss Honda.**_

_**(Tohru goes to make tea as Kagura, Yuki and Kyo are sitting at the table in the living room)**_

_**Kyo: Ok girl! Get off of me!**_

_**Kagura: Aww, Kyo I love you soo much! I'm never gonna leave you alone!**_

_**Kyo: ARGH!**_

_**Tohru: Here everyone, I brought some tea! Watch out, because it's hot.**_

_**Knock Knock!**_

_**Tohru: Oh, I wander who's at the door, I'll be right back everyone.**_

_**(Tohru opens the door, Ariena and Akito walk in)**_

_**Akito: Tohru...Honda...Move out of the way!**_

_**Tohru: Uh...Yes..(Quickly moves out of the way)**_

_**(Akito and Ariena walk into the living room, where Yuki, Kyo and Kagura are sitting, everyone seems shocked to see them)**_

_**Ariena: Hello.**_

_**Yuki: Uh, what are you two doing here?**_

_**Akito: Shigure,...Where is Shigure?**_

_**Yuki: I don't know, he might've left.**_

_**Akito: Damn him...**_

_**(Akito and Ariena leave, back to the main house)**_

_**Ariena: Akito, I'm going to take a bath.**_

_**Akito: Ok,..I'll be with the babies.**_

_**Ariena: Ok.**_

_**(Ariena gets in the bath, Akito walks into the babies' room)**_

_**Akito: (In a loving voice) You three,...Are so cute..**_

_**(Akira, Akita and Akisa Giggles)**_

_**Akito: (Smiles) I love you three. (Covers them with a little blanket)**_

_**Ariena: (Gets out of the bath, dresses, walks into the room) Hey..(Looks in the crib) Adorable..**_

_**Akito: Yeah...(Picks up Akira)**_

_**Ariena: (Picks up Akita and Akisa) I can't wait 'til they're older.**_

_**Akito: Oh yeah?**_

_**Ariena: Mmmhmmm..**_

_**(Akito and Ariena ly the babies back down, Akito and Ariena walk out of room and outside the main house)**_

_**Ariena: (Walking around the main house, outdoors with Akito) It's such a nice day today,...How are you feeling Akito?**_

**_Akito: (Is sweating so much, starts kneeling down) A---Ariena..._**

_**Ariena: AKITO! (Kneels down, he lys his head on her shoulder) HATORI!**_

_**(Hatori comes rushing out)**_

_**Hatori: AKITO! Uh...We need to get him inside!**_

_**(Hatori picks up Akito gentley wrapped his right hand around Akito's back and his left hand under him to keep him up)**_

_**Ariena: Akito...(Follows Hatori, a little worried about Akito)**_

_**Hatori: (Lays Akito down, covers him) He'll be fine, he just had a little attack..**_

_**Ariena: Ok..(Sits down beside Akito, puts her hand on his forehead) Does,...This happen often?**_

_**Hatori: Yeah, Akito can get sick very easily to..Keep and eye on him, alright?**_

_**Ariena: Ok, I will, I promise. **_

_**(After Hatori leaves, Ariena covers Akito with another layer of blankets)**_

_**Akito: A--Ariena? You're so beautiful...**_

_**Ariena: Are you feeling alright?**_

_**Akito: Yes, a little better, thankyou for staying here beside me.**_

_**Ariena: Of course Akito, I will always stay beside your side.**_

_**(Akito smiles then his eyes start closing, falling asleep, Ariena lays beside him, falling asleep aswell)**_

_**Kureno: (Walks in to check up) Hmm. They are asleep...Better leave them alone for a while. (Leaves the room, Closing the door quietly)**_

_**(After Kureno leaves, Ariena suddenly wakes up)**_

_**Ariena: Hmmm...I wonder what time it is...(Leans up, looks at her watch) Oh my,...It's three O' clock! (Gentley shakes Akito) Akito, wake up.**_

_**Akito: (Slowly wakes up) A-Ariena? I'm tired.**_

_**Ariena: It's Three O'clock, You can sleep later tonight. (Grabs his hands and helps him up)**_

_**Akito: (Leans back) Call for Hatori.**_

_**Ariena: He's pretty busy, and Akito, I'm here in case you need something.**_

_**Akito: No,...Call Hatori, who cares if he's busy or not, I want him here.**_

_**Ariena: (Sigh) Ok,..If you want me to. (Picks up the phone, calls Hatori, Later, Hatori walk into the room)**_

_**Hatori: What is it that you need Akito?**_

_**Akito: I'm not feeling well..You know what.**_

_**Hatori: (Checks up on Akito) You're not running a fever.**_

_**Akito: I Felt one coming, Check on Ariena since your here.**_

_**Hatori: Ok. (Checks up on Ariena) She's fine as well.**_

_**Ariena: Um,..Ok.**_

_**(Hatori leaves the room, it is now late at night)**_

_**(Akito is lying down in bed)**_

_**Ariena: (Brushing her hair) Akito...Are you tired.**_

_**Akito: Of course, you woke me up earlier, when I was sleeping, you should've kept me asleep.**_

_**Ariena: I'm sorry Akito.**_

_**Akito: Don't worry about it, just don't do it again, you hear?**_

_**Ariena: Yes. (Walks over to his side, sets a glass of ice water on the table beside the bed) You should get some rest.**_

_**Akito: You to, don't you have school tomorrow?**_

_**Ariena: No, not tomorrow, we have a day off. **_

_**Akito: Ok...**_

_**Ariena: (Covers him with another layer of blankets, gives him a kiss) Goodnight. (Walks to the other side of the bed, lys down and covers herself)**_

_**Akito: Goodnight...(Hushed voice) My...Goddess.**_


	2. Act Two

_**Act one---Scene Two**_

_**(The next couple days, Ariena and Akito are walking through the main halls of the Sohma main house)**_

_**Ariena: (Holding baby Akira) Akito,..What is it that you wanted to speak to me about?**_

_**Akito: Oh, (Walks infront of her) Ariena, our Anniversary is coming up, and the New Year's Banquet and all,..And I was wondering if you would like to attend the Banquet.**_

_**Ariena: (Looks sad) I'm sorry,...Akito,..About that, Idenia has ordered me to attend the Banquet with the Kwana family, I'm sorry.**_

_**Akito: No, I don't want you to go, it's too dangerous there for you, don't you remember what almost happened to you the last time you where there?**_

_**Ariena: Yes, I'm sorry Akito, I can somehow talk to Idenia about this, or just not go and get punished for it, I will be punished anyway if I don't go.**_

_**Akito: When you have to, I will be there beside you, to make sure she doesn't touch you at least.**_

_**Ariena: (Smiles) I love you Akito.**_

_**Akito: I love you as well.**_

_**(Kureno is walking towards Akito and Ariena, walks past them with an angry look on his face, Shigure is chasing him down the hall)**_

_**Shigure: (Chasing after Kureno) C'mon Kureno, just once!**_

_**Kureno: NO DAMMIT! LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**Shigure: It's not THAT bad, now is it! That needle hurt like crazy!**_

_**Kureno: WHO CARES!**_

_**Akito: (Grabs Shigure's arm before he runs off) Hold it right there Shigure...What exactly are you doing to Kureno!**_

_**Shigure: Oh, no harm done, I sware, really, Kureno is just teasing me, that's all, now Akito,...Please let go of my arm.**_

_**Akito: (Squeezes Shigure's arm) LEAVE KURENO ALONE!**_

_**Ariena: Calm down Akito.**_

_**Akito: (lets go of Shigure's arm, and continues walking down the hall with Ariena) People just won't leave Kureno alone.**_

_**Ariena: There having fun...Akito, would you like to do something for me? I kinda need your help.**_

_**Akito: What is it Ariena? Is something bothering you? Is it one of the Kwana family members?**_

_**Ariena: No, it's nothing about them.**_

_**Akito: Than what is it? Tell me Ariena.**_

_**Ariena: It's sounds like you're worrying, don't okay, I'm fine...Now anyway, I need you to gather all the Juuinshi.**_

_**Akito: Uh...Why?**_

_**Ariena: Please just do it,..I need to talk to them,...And you...**_

_**Akito: YOU'RE NOT PREGNANT AGAIN ARE YOU?**_

_**Ariena: NO, no, no, no, of course not, it's something else.**_

_**Akito: Ok, you got me worried there. (Leaves to gather the Juuinshi)**_

_**Ariena: (picks up a box that was on the shelf in the room) There.**_

_**(Later, after Akito gathered the Juuinshi, they are in the court yard, Akito and Ariena are standing in front of the Juuinshi)**_

_**Ariena: Hello everyone...Well, Sorry that I had you gather here all at once,..(Opens a box) But, I have a gift for everyone..It's nothing personal, it's just, I bought them when I was about 7, I didn't need them anymore, and thought maybe, to give them to their owner.**_

_**Akito:...?**_

_**Ariena: (Walks through the crowded Juuinshi, Hands each of them a necklace that has a symbol of their zodiac animal) There, I thought it would make a perfect gift. (Walks back infront of the crowd, walks up to Akito) You to Akito...(Hands him a necklace, symbol of God) Here Akito, I had this made for you.**_

_**Akito: (Gives her a hug, not letting go) You didn't have to, you know.**_

_**Ariena: I know,...(Starts whispering in his ear) But I love being married to God, you're wonderful, and I'm glad that I'm your Goddess.**_

_**Akito: (Gives her a kiss on the cheek) Of course, What would I do,..If I didn't have you as my Goddess?**_

_**Ariena: (Smiles) I don't know.**_

_**(Couple days later, The day before New Years, Everyone at Main house is busy)**_

_**Ariena: (Holding Akira and Akita) Akito, what should we do for tomorrow, Akita and Akisa need to be watched since Akira, You and I are going to the Banquet?**_

_**Akito: I can have one of the Sohma hostess to watch over them.**_

_**Ariena: Ok. (Lys babies in their cribs) **_

_**Akito: Ariena..Would you like to have---Nevermind...**_

_**Ariena: What? Tell me?**_

_**(Kureno and Hatori walk into the room, Akito moves closer to Ariena to whisper in her ear so the rooster and the dragon can't hear what they were talking about, Akito is whispering in Ariena's ear)**_

_**Kureno: Excuse me Akito...?**_

_**Akito: (Finished whispering in Ariena's ear) Yes Kureno?**_

_**Kureno: The Banque tomorrow,..Did you find anyone who could watch over your daughters Akita and Akisa?**_

_**Akito: Uh...Yeah...I'm going to have the Sohma hostesses take care of them.**_

_**Kureno: Ok...(Leaves the room)**_

_**Hatori: Akito, I will be checking up on you in a week for your illness.**_

_**Akito: That's fine.**_

_**Hatori: That is all. (Leaves out the door as well)**_

_**Ariena: I dunno Akito,..**_

_**Akito: I want one...Another one I mean...I dunno why, I just feel like I want another one...And it's really up to you..You're the mother.**_

_**Ariena: No Akito,..This is your decision,..You're the father..And you're the head of this family.**_

_**Akito: I know, I know...**_

_**Ariena: Maybe tomorrow night? On the night of New Year's?**_

_**Akito: Yeah...That'll work..**_

_**(Ariena grabs Akito's hand, they both walk out of the room,they walk to a flower garden, there, the white bird that'll rest on Akito's finger, flies on Ariena's shoulder)**_

_**Ariena: Aww...This bird is adorable..**_

_**Akito: Yeah,..She's a white bird who would fly into the room once in a while.**_


	3. Act Three

_**Act One---Scene Three**_

_**(It is the New Years Banquet, Akito and Ariena are sitting in front of the room, Ariena is holding baby Akira)**_

_**Ariena: (Holding Akira and playing with her) She's so playful.**_

_**Akito: (Smiles and watches her) She is...(Wraps his arm aroud her)**_

_**(Ariena puts the baby down, the baby crawls around the room)**_

_**Ariena: I love you...(Kisses him)**_

_**(Akito wraps both his arms around Ariena's waist, she ends up lyind down on the ground)**_

_**Ariena: (Ends the kiss) Not here...We're in front of everyone..**_

_**Akito: You're right...Ummmm...Shigure! Come here you stupid dog!**_

_**Shigure: Akito...(Walks to him, sees Ariena on the floor) M'lady..**_

_**Akito: Shigure, Ariena and I are heading back..Umm,...--(Was cut off)**_

_**Ariena: Akito and I are getting tired.**_

_**Shigure: I see..**_

_**Akito: Will you watch over Akira, she's crawling on the floor, and when everyone leaves, I want you to put her in the crib and make sure the babies are asleep.**_

_**Shigure: Ok..I will.**_

_**Akito: Ariena..(Reaches his hand out)**_

_**Ariena: (Grabs his hand, and stands up) Let's go.**_

_**(Akito and Ariena walk out of the large room, they continue walking down the hall and soon, they walk in their room,Akito walks over to sit on the bed, Ariena watches him)**_

_**Akito: My Goddess?**_

_**Ariena: I told you not to call me that..**_

_**Akito: I like it...**_

_**Ariena: (Smiles) Ok...You can call me what ever you want..(Walks over to him, sits on his lap, facing him and starts to kiss him, he lys down) Because you're my God..**_

_**Akito: (Pulls over in the middle of the bed, Ariena Sits down infront of him)I didn't think a Goddess would be so beautiful..You're mine..My beautiful Goddess.**_

_**Ariena: (Stands up) We lied to Shigure, telling him we were getting tired..That was funny..(Turns around to face a mirror that is on the wall) Akito...Come here.**_

_**Akito: (Gets off the bed, walks over behind her) Yes?**_

_**Ariena: (Moves her hands behind her, taking his hands and moving them around her waist)Hold me...**_

_**Akito: (Holds her a little tight) Anything you need?**_

_**Ariena: Yes...Unzip the back of this dress...**_

_**Akito: (Starts to unzip slowly) Where did you get this dress?...It's beautiful on you..**_

_**Ariena: My school homecoming dance, when I was in high school...**_

_**Akito: It's pretty,...More prettier on you..(Finished unzipping the back of the dress)**_

_**(Ariena's dress slides off, Akito wraps his arms around her once more, bringing her to the bed,Ariena turns around)**_

_**Ariena: Are you sure? About this I mean?**_

_**Akito: Yeah..**_

_**(Ariena looks in his dark eyes, then lys down on the bed, Akito gets on as well, he moved to where he was above her, facing her)**_

_**Ariena: Akito...(Brings him down, she has his head lying on her chest)Do you have...The strengh to do this tonight?**_

_**Akito: Yes..I've keeping it easy on my body...**_

_**Ariena: (Gives him a kiss behind his ear) Don't go too hard on yourself..**_

_**Akito: I won't..I promise...**_

_**(The nest day happens to come, Akito and Ariena are still asleep in bed, but they are undressed, and under covers, A white birds flys in, over to a flower plant, and drinks water from the plant)**_

_**Akito: (Wakes up) Morning...(Leans up, looks down at Ariena who is asleep at his side)...I should let her rest for a while..**_

_**(Akito grabs his rober from behind him, and wraps it around his body, He turns back to Ariena)**_

_**(Akito kisses Ariena on her cheek, then gets out of bed, he walks over to the sliding door, he opened it, letting the cool air come in, he gets dressed into his Kimono, walks over to the bed, covering Ariena with another blanket, Ariena wakes up)**_

_**Ariena: Mmmmm...Morning already?...**_

_**Akito: Yes...(Sits down on the bed beside Ariena)**_

_**Ariena: (Leans up)How late...Were we up...?**_

_**Akito: About Three hours.**_

_**Ariena: Mmmm...(Lys her head on his lap)**_

_**Akito: (Puts his arm on her back) Are you feeling alright?**_

_**Ariena: I feel sore...**_

_**Akito: Lean up...**_

_**Ariena: Ok...(leans up infront of him)**_

_**(Akito pulls her close, Ariena is leaning back with her head under Akito's chin, Akito is masajing her hips)**_

_**Shigure: (Knocks on the door of the room then walks in) Akito, Ari---Akito, you shouldn't be masajing her hips!**_

_**Akito: I can do what I want...**_

_**Shigure: That's a woman...**_

_**Akito: She's my Goddess...**_

_**Ariena: Okay,..Don't argue,..Shigure, did you come in here to bother us?**_

_**Shigure: Well no..I just wanted to let you two know that your daughters took long to fall asleep, so I had to stay in there with them.**_

_**Ariena: That's fine...Just leave!**_

_**Shigure: Yes..(Leaves)**_

_**(After Shigure leaves, Ariena gets out of bed, but she now relizes that she is undressed)**_

_**Akito: Here...(Wraps his robe around her)**_

_**Ariena: Thankyou...(Goes to get dressed)**_

_**(Later after Ariena gets dressed, Ariena gets ready for college)**_

_**Ariena: Ok..I'm off..(Kisses Akito)**_

_**Akito: Be careful...Ok...**_

_**Ariena: I will, don't worry...**_

_**(After a few hours, Akito is sitting on the floor with his robe on, looking outside)**_

_**Akito: She should be home in a minute,I hope she gets back safe...**_

_**Ariena: (Walks in) Hey, i'm sorry it took long,I stopped at the Drug store..I had to get something, My stomach is aching..**_

_**Akito: No, It's ok..As long as you're safe...Do you need to see Hatori?**_

_**Ariena: No, I will be fine...**_


	4. Act Four

_**Act One---Scene Four**_

_**(IT's been four months, Ariena leaves Hatori's office, she heads back to the room)**_

_**Ariena: Akito...?(Walks in the room)**_

_**Akito: Yes? (Walks up to her) **_

_**Ariena: We're going to have a little girl...**_

_**Akito: That's great! (Hugs her)**_

_**(A couple months later, Ariena is Hardly able to walk because of her pregnancy)**_

_**Akito: Ariena, is there anything you need?**_

_**Ariena: No..Not really.**_

_**(Ariena stands up,Akito rushes over to her, he wraps his right arm around her waist, helping her walk,He walks her outside in the garden, she sits down on the wooden bench)**_

_**Ariena: It's nice out..**_

_**Akito: Yes, it is, but Ariena, you shouldn't move much, You could hurt yourself, you should stay in bed.**_

_**Ariena: Ok,..let's get back inside...**_

_**(Akito helps Ariena inside, and he lys her down on a hospital-like bed, he leans the front end of the bed up to where she is leaning up a little)**_

_**Akito: I'll be back..(Walks over to the bed, and grabs a blanket,brings it over to Ariena, he covers her with it)**_

_**(It is night time, Ariena is covered up, it is a little cold in the room because the door is still halfway open, Akito is still beside Ariena, falling asleep)**_

_**Ariena: Akito...(Shakes him gentley to wake him up)You should go ly down and sleep, you don't have to fall asleep here...**_

_**Akito: What if you need something?**_

_**Ariena: I...Will be..Ok...**_

_**Akito: If you want me to I will..**_

_**Ariena: Please do...I don't want you to sleep uncomfortable..**_

_**Akito: Alright..**_

_**(Akito sees that Ariena is shivering)**_

_**Akito: Are you cold...?**_

_**Ariena: A little...**_

_**Akito: (Covers her up with the blanket, closes the door and goes to ly down on the bed) Good night Ariena! (Falling asleep)**_

_**(Later that night, Ariena wakes up, she begins breathing heavily, and she is screaming just a little bit, Akito wakes up quickly, runs over to where she is)**_

_**Akito: Ariena!...**_

_**Ariena: Ak...Ito!..Get...AH!...HATORI!**_

_**(Akito Runs out quickly, wakes Hatori up, they run back into the room, Ariena is screaming, Akito is outside, waiting) **_

_**Hatori: Akito, come in...**_

_**Akito: (Walks in, walks over to Ariena and the baby) Ariena..She's beautiful..(Kisses her forehead)**_

_**Ariena: (Places the baby in his arms) Name...Her...**_

_**Akito: (Holding the baby) Khayley...Khayley Sohma...**_

_**Ariena: Beautful name...**_

_**Akito: Hatori,...Go, crab something for the baby to ly down in...(Places the baby in Ariena's arms)**_

_**Hatori: Yes..(Leaves and comes back with a crib that is white, it rocks side to side) Here...**_

_**Akito: Thankyou,..Leave..**_

_**Hatori: Yes, I'm going back to sleep..Goodnight Ariena, Akito...(leaves)**_

_**(Akito lys a couple small blankets in the crib)**_

_**Ariena: Here..Ly her in the crib and put her to sleep...I need to get some...Rest...**_

_**Akito: Ariena,..You should feed her...**_

_**Ariena: C-Can you...Do it...Please...?**_

_**Akito: Yes, I will for you...And Khayley..(Grabs a bottle with warm milk in it, starts feeding the baby, she then finishes and Akito lys her in the crib, covered her warmly, puts her to sleep) Goodnight Khayley,...Ariena...**_

_**Ariena: Goodnight...**_


	5. Act Five

_**Act One--Scene Five**_

_**(Ariena wakes up before Akito, she walks over to the crib and picks up the baby,she walks over to the bed and sits down beside Akito, who is sleeping)**_

_**Ariena: You are so adorable Khayley...**_

_**(The baby starts crying)**_

_**Ariena: Hush...Hush...Your father is sleeping...(Rocking the baby)**_

_**Akito: (Wakes up) Ariena...?**_

_**Ariena: It was just the baby, you can go back to sleep...**_

_**Akito: No...I'll stay up...(Leans up)**_

_**Ariena: Did you sleep ok?**_

_**Akito: Yeah...Why do you ask?**_

_**Ariena: I was just wandering...**_

_**Akito: (Moves closer to Ariena) She's adorable...**_

_**Ariena: Isn't she? (Places the baby in his arms)**_

_**Akito: (In a loving voice) Hello Khayley...**_

_**(Ariena moves closer to Akito, wrapping her arm around his shoulder, They then walk out with the baby)**_

_**Akito: (Places the baby in Ariena's arms,Walks into the Triplets' room, followed by Ariena) Ariena...**_

_**Ariena: (Picks up Akita) We should take them in for breakfast...**_

_**Akito: (Picks up Akisa and Akira) Yeah..**_

_**Akira: Daddy...(Reaching her arms out to him)**_

_**Akito: (Smiles) I'm here Akira...**_

_**Akira: (Giggles) Daddy...!**_


	6. Act Six

_**Act One--Scene Six**_

_**(Akito has Akira on his lap as Ariena has Akita On hers, Kureno Has Khayley and Hatori has Akisa, They are all sitting at a table)**_

_**Hatori: They're adorable Ariena,...Akito...**_

_**Kureno: Very...**_

_**Ariena: Thankyou Kureno,...Hatori...**_

_**Akito: Ari...?**_

_**Ariena: Yes?**_

_**Akito: What do you need Darling?**_

_**Ariena: (Whispers to his ear) **_

_**Akito: Oh...Yes..Of course Ariena..**_

_**Kureno: What is it that you need?**_

_**Akito: Will you and Hatori take care of the babies for a couple days?**_

_**Hatori: We will, of course, What will you and Ariena be doing?**_

_**Akito: This will be none of your concern.**_

_**(Akito and Ariena leave Kureno and Hatori with the babies, Akito and Ariena start talking to eachother as they walk down the hall of the main house)**_

_**Akito: Are you sure you want to do this?**_

_**Ariena: Yes, I've already chosen..**_

_**Akito: Very well...**_

_**(Akito and Arien acome upon their room, Akito follows Ariena in and closes and locks the door behind them,Ariena is standing in the room, waiting for Akito, he walks over to her putting his hands on her shoulders, he gentley starts moving his hands behind her, untieng her strap to her dress, after Ariena slips on a dress with out any tie up straps, Akito calls Hatori in)**_

_**Akito: HATORI!**_

_**Hatori: (Rushes in) What do you need Akito?**_

_**Akito: This is what Ariena wants...(Starts whispering in his ear)**_

_**Hatori: Oh..Is she certain about this? Does she really want to do this?**_

_**Akito: Yes..She decided last night...**_

_**Hatori: Very well...(Walks over to Ariena) Ariena, Are you SURE about this?**_

_**Ariena: Yes.**_

_**Hatori: Ok..Will you please ly down on the bed?**_

_**Ariena: Yes Hatori...**_

_**(Ariena lys down on the bed, Akito sits beside the bed beside her, Hatori covers Ariena with a blanket, He gets out two very long needles)**_

_**Ariena: (Takes a deep breath) You know Akito...After this...We'll--**_

_**Akito: I know, I know Ariena...But this is what you wanted..**_

_**Ariena: (Smiles) Yes...(Grabs his hand)**_

_**Hatori: Akito, I may have to ask you to leave until this is all over...(Takes out another needle)**_

_**Akito: I will be able to come back in afterwards...(Leaves)**_

_**(Hatori sticks the I/V into Ariena's left arm, and puts her to sleep, Hatori than sticks two long needle into her stomach, fixing her)**_


	7. Final Act

_**ACT ONE---Scene Seven**_

_**(After Ariena had gotten Fixed, Hatori left, Akito than comes in and sits down beside Ariena, holding her hand)**_

_**Akito: I...I can't believe you wanted to do this..Ariena...**_

_**Ariena: (Wakes up after 10 minutes) Ak--Akito..?**_

_**Akito: Ariena? Are you ok?**_

_**Ariena: Yeah...Is it over? Can I get out of bed?**_

_**Akito: Of course Ariena.**_

_**(Akito helps Ariena out of bed and stood her to her feet)**_

_**Ariena: Thankyou...(Gives him a kiss)**_

_**Akito: I love you Ariena...**_

**_THE END!_**


End file.
